Comming From a Certain Angel
by Senpai-Hibari-san
Summary: Sakura loves Sasuke. Lee loves Sakura. But, what happens when Sasuke does something to hurt Sakura, so much that she runs into the one person that has been there for her since the day they met? LeeSaku
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

Young Love? It's inside all of us, though some people experience it a lot faster then others. Then again there is also love at first sight, which some people never experience. For two people that happened, but ones affections were toward another while the others was toward the person who loved another.

The girl's name is Haruno Sakura. She has short pink hair and light green eyes. Defiantly a pretty young girl. From the first time she first laid eyes on a certain boy, she immediately fell in love with him. He was the cutest boy in the academy, and she couldn't keep her eyes off him. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. He had raven blue-colored hair and dark blue eyes. To Sakura nothing was wrong with him.

Then there was her…Yamanaka Ino. She was Sakura's best friend, a helper so to say. It was thanks to Ino that Sakura was able to open up and stand up to people, because she made fun of for her overly sized forehead.

But, the problem with Ino was she liked Sasuke too, and so their friendship turned to rivalry. Sakura was not going to lose to Ino, not anymore.

As time went on Sakura ended up on the same squad as Sasuke, and that pissed off Ino, but none the less even though she was on the same squad as him, Sasuke didn't show any feelings towards her. Though she continued to chase him like a lost puppy dog.

The only down fall to being on the same team as Sasuke, had nothing to do with him at all. It was her other teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, the knucklehead, hyperactive, and annoying ninja. In Sakura's eyes he really meant nothing…well not relationship wise, but Naruto sure as heck loved her.

Though Naruto's love for her couldn't compare to the love that one certain ninja gave her.

His name was Rock Lee. He had seen Sakura, and immediately fell head over heels for her. He walked over to her the moment he met her at the academy for the Chunin Exams. He asked if her name was Sakura, and she gave a confused look.

Then the words of affection spilled out.

He asked if she would date him, and that he vowed to protect her with his life. She gave him a odd yet somewhat disgusted look and told him that she wouldn't. When he asked why, she told him that it was because he was to unique.

Later on, Lee kept his promise to his angel, and she in return respected him for it.

Sakura…

Lee… 

The two who had great affection, but for Sakura is was for the Uchiha boy Sasuke, and for Lee it was the delicate cherry blossom Sakura.


	2. True Feelings

Chapter one 

True Feelings

Green eyes looked toward the sky, and a long deep sigh came from the young girls mouth. The wind blew a bit moving her short cherry blossom hair with it. She gathered herself, and looked back to the ground.

She had been sitting on a rock in the middle of the Forest. She had been debating about her feelings towards Sasuke. Every time she would think about him, somehow Lee came into her mind. Was it because of all the things that Lee had done for her? After all, he basically kept every promise he made to her, even if they never fell threw he was still in good order, and she had to say she respected him for it. He was sweet and kind, but Sasuke was so cute and somewhat mysterious. He was who she wanted not Rock Lee.

She stood up and went to go meet her squad. There was no mission today, but Kakashi-sensei still wanted to tell them something.

They were meeting by the academy. Naruto and Sasuke were already there. Though the hyperactive one was getting on the jerks nerves. He was flipping out saying how he wanted to have a ninja mission today and how he wanted it to be really dangerous.

"Naruto would you shut up loser…" The blue-haired Uchiha Survivor put his hands in his pockets as he talked to the person he so called hated.

The blonde-haired boy clenched his right fist. Angry flames grew in his eyes, "Sasuke…you think you are so cool. Well, I got news for you. You're not!" Sasuke pushed aside what the dummy was calling him. To him the loser meant nothing. He only got in the way when they had missions, and he got in trouble all the time. Needless to say Sasuke "hated" him.

The copy ninja, Kakashi was reading his favorite book "Icha Icha Paradise" for the 2nd time, while watching the two males of his squad have their daily quarrel. He was wondering why Sakura hadn't come yet. He was the one usually late not Sakura.

Naruto had finally shut his mouth and put his arms behind his head, "Anyway, where is Sakura-chan?"

"Why ask me?" The Uchiha clan member gave a mean look, though he would never admit it, Naruto brought up a good point. Where the heck was the female member of their squad?

Meanwhile, the cherry blossom was making her way to the academy. She was almost there when she saw spotted Lee. He was with his sensei and idol, Gai. A deep sigh came from her young mouth, _"Must be getting ready for some training…"_ She thought. She was both glad and upset, that he didn't notice her. On one hand she could get to the meeting area only about ten minutes late, and not see Lee. Then again she was curious if how he was doing and well…She gathered herself wipping her hand threw her hair, and walked over, "Hey Lee!" She waved her right hand back and forth.

The lotus of Konoha turned his head over towards the sweetest angel in the entire Leaf village, "Huh? Oh, hi Sakura-san!" He gave a big smile, "How are you?"

Gai stopped and waited for his favorite student.

"I am alright just on my way to meet my squad." She returned a smile, but closed her eyes. Lee's eyes peeked interest, "Well, me and sensei were headed to the forest. I have more of my training to do." Giving a slight chuckle Sakura then spoke, "Oh right." She then was thinking was there ever a time that this boy was not training?

Gai then turned towards his student, "Right, but we need to go now Lee." The young Taijutsu Master stood straight and saluted to his sensei, "Yes sir!" He then turned back toward his angel, "Well, I will see you later then Sakura-san." He smiled and gave a slight blush as he began to walk away. He waved her off as she left.

"Bye, Lee-san." She waved him off as well, and continued toward the academy.

"Cha! I am really late now…arrrggg!

She then leapt up on top of the rooftops of some of the places in her village. She could see the academy from where she was at, and quickly made it there. She was ½ out of breath when she got there. Slowly taking deep breaths she managed to say, "Sorry…sensei…"

Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled, beneath his mask, "Ah, so there's the female member of out squad. You had me worried." He then stood back sighing.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and looked away, "Annoying…"

The knucklehead ninja looked over and smiled at his fellow teammate, "Hey Sakura-chan!" He began to wave his hand like crazy. Needless to say he was happy that Sakura had finally made it there.

Sakura gave a disgusted look, "Hi…Naruto…" She had been late, and now Naruto was annoying her, as usual. She sighed, so many things had happened already today, and they were all…well almost all bad.

Her feelings for Sasuke were bugging her.

She couldn't stop thinking of Lee…especially when she thought of Sasuke. She would see the Uchihas raven-colored hair, the deep blue eyes, the facial features, and then…bushy-eyebrows? Uggg…then that would make her think of Lee. Sweet and kind, but needed some improvements in the looks department. Nonetheless she was still after Sasuke.

She had been thinking about her feelings for so long that she didn't even realize that she was late meeting her squad!

She was trying to get there when she saw Lee and stopped to talk to him.

And now Naruto was being annoying.

Naruto gave a sigh, "Uhhh…I take it you had a bad say, Sakura-chan?" He then got a nervous look on his face and sweat dropped. Sakura tried her best not to get angry, "Yes…" She slouched down, and looked up at the sky.

"Alright, everyone over here!" Kakashi had called his team to a tree near the academy. The three genin walked over to him, "Alright…I got some mail for you guys that was at the Hokages office, so here it is."

Sakura blinked, "That's all?" Kakashi ignored her unneeded answering question and sighed, "Here…" He then grabbed the mail out of a pouch, that was keeping them in. Sakura grabbed what looked like a whole wad of letter that had a piece of paper at the top, while being wrapped around by a rubber band. The paper said "Haruno Sakura". She then took the rubber band off and studied the outsides of the letters. About ½ of them were from Lee, some from Ino, even some were from Naruto, and of course some were from the other guys around the village that were crushing on the cherry blossom. Though there were none from Sasuke. She slouched down and sat down. She would read the contents inside later.

Sasuke said nothing the entire time that their squad leader was talking about the mail. He walked over and snatched what appeared to be his mail. He glanced at them. It was all just from his annoying fan girls and every single one of them had a heart on the envelope. He then turned to a green garbage can, and threw them away. After all, he no time for romance or other people. He had one thing on his mind. Revenge…he was going to kill his older brother Itachi one day, and he was hoping it would be soon.

Naruto was jumping up and down, when he heard to news about the mail, though there was nothing for him, "Huh? Well…" He slouched, though he seemed to still…He then gave a smile, "I know! I already got my mail at my house! No need to get any her right?" Even though he was lying, he laughed and brushed it off.

_"Interesting…he makes himself look like the one that nothing is bothering him…well…"_ Kakashi reached into the pouch and grabbed another letter, "Oh Naruto…" Naruto had completely ignored what was just said to him, and kept laughing it off. Again Kakashi addressed him, "Naruto would you like to know, that I was just messing around or do you not want your letter?" Narutos attention was quickly turned to that of his sensei as he then jumped up and down again, "You really have something for me sensei?" His eyes had a glittery look in them. Kakashi nodded his head, "Yes here it is!" He handed Naruto a white envelope that was from…Hinata? He opened to see that it was a letter wishing him luck on his next mission, though it was a lot of dots in between words almost like stuttering while talking, but applied to paper. He then put the letter back in the envolpe and put it away. He would thank her later, but for now his attention went towards Sakura-chan.

Sakura peeked her head over to see the Hin…she then thought it was Hyuuga Hinata. She could tell that shy Hyuuga had some type of admiration towards annoying knucklehead Uzumaki Naruto, and hey she had to admit that at times he could be cool. She then smiled and looked towards Sasuke. He was just standing there. Where were his letters? She had not seen him throw them away, because she had been staring off into the sky at that time. Oh well…knowing Sasuke he was probably go throw them away or something. Then it happened again…Lee…Why the heck everytime she thought of or looked at Sasuke, Lee would get into her head? Why? She then shook her head and looked out towards the other parts of Konoha. If Sasuke noticed that she was looking at him then maybe she could get Lee out of her mind. But, as usual he was just staring off into space. What was going on in that head of his? Well…whatever it was she knew that he surely would never tell anyone about it.

Naruto looked over at Sakura and gave a nuge, "Hey Sakura-chan…Are you alright? You had said you had a bad day, but are you ok now?" He then blinked his eyes trying not to bug her to badly, but he couldn't help it, she was always just so awesome to him. He really liked her, so why not ask if she was ok? Actually if he was lucky he would try to get a kiss from her.

Sakura sighed. She looked at him…Naruto. Ok, he was such a goofball, but he seemed like he was a bit worried about her, and so she decided not to be mean about it. She then gave a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." She then smiled at her teammate and he returned the smile.

Kakashi then gave a big sigh, "Alright, everyone this meeting is over, you can go home." He then waved his hand and walked off.

The avenger was only thinking about getting stronger and his goal to one day kill his brother, then to restore gis clan. He then turned and walked away as the wind blew his hair.

Sakura just let him go, after all he wasn't going to return her feelings, so why was she always chasing him? She knew why…she had grown so attached to him that she couldn't help, but still have those feelings though she was thinking it was love, but was it just Lust? 

Sighing once more Sakura got up and left. The wind blowing her hair in unison with her crushes.

Naruto was still a bit worried considering that Sakura had said nothing as she had gotten up and left. He then gave a slight growl at the asshole Uchiha, what was his problem anyway? Acting like a jerk every chance he got, "Hey Sasuke, aren't you going to say anything instead of just walking away?" The Uchiha turned around, his eyes giving a piercing look as though he was hiding something that he didn't want everyone else to know, "Why should I loser?" Naurto gave another growl this jerk was getting on his last nerve, "Because maybe a simple goodbye would be better then just leaving us in the dark with your doom and gloom attitude." Sasuke ignored everything that the loser told him and continued to walk away. Naruto growled once again and turned away, "Hey Sakura-chan want to…huh?" The blonde blinked, he didn't even notice that Sakura left, he then growled again for the 4th time in a row. It was all because of Sasuke and he wished that he could have stopped Sakura from leaving, but it was to late she was gone. All he wanted to do was make her smile and he couldn't even do that. Somewhat sad, the knucklehead walked to his empty home to go to bed for the night.


	3. A New Day Makes a New Beginning

**Chaper two**

Finishing up another day of a mission, Haruno Sakura stretched her arms out. She was happy to get it dome with, after all Naruto and Sasukes petty arguments were enough to drive her insane.

As she walked home she thought about her feelings again…uggg…why was her life always revolved around them? She shook her head to try and get rid of them and kept walking forward. She put her head down as she tried to maintain focus and then…

"Ahhhh!" Sakura had fallen backward onto her butt, and she then quickly looked up, "I'm so sorry…" Her mouth stopped moving as she saw an arm reaching down to her, the sun was bright and she couldn't see the person's face. She quickly reached her hand out as she put her other one over her eyes, and she smiled as she was being lifted up.

"Sakura-san, Are you ok?" The lotus of Konoha gave a worried look. Giving a slight giggled Sakura responded, "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you Lee." She then nodded. "That is good to hear I did not want to find out that you hurt yourself in anyway, I am sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." Lee gave a sobbing look. He felt horrible for what he thought was his fault. Sakura then looked into his eyes with a pleading nature, "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. I was the one not watching where I was going, no need to worry." She in truth had a sore butt, but she was not going to tell Lee that after all, she was not looking for pity for something that was her fault to begin with, and even if he wasn't she didn't want to upset him anymore then he already was. Also, she wouldn't want pity anyway. Maybe, the old Sakura would, but not the new and improved Haruno Sakura.

Lee had somewhat odd tears in his eyes as he gathered some words, "Sakura..I am not worthy to be in your presence." The cherry blossom rolled her eyes, she knew his intentions were all in good manor, so she wasn't going to tell him off, she just simply smile, "Well, Lee I need to go home now, catch you later." She then waved him off and walked home. Lee then waved her off and smiled. This was a great day maybe he was that much closer to winning his sweet angels heart. With that Lee turned to head off…to home? Probably not, he was going to train some more.

X-X-X

On her way home, Sakura saw Sasuke, he was standing by a pole, maybe now was a good idea to tell him her feelings. Then maybe the whole madness with thinking them all the time would go away, and she would finally be able to get them out of her mind and live her life normally. Then again she would have to get the courage to do so.

Running over with her feet making a steady rhythm as she ran to the person she claimed to love.

Upon hearing the steps the avenger turned to see his Kounchi teammate. He really couldn't stand her petty flirting, but that had all seemed to stop since the Chunin Exams, though he could that she still had a crush on him. In truth he had gotten used to it, but sometimes it seemed like hell to get through.

Upon her arrival at her destination, Sakura gave a sigh and caught her breath, "Hey Sasuke, how are you?" The Uchiha gave her a glare. He was at the pole to be alone and to stay away from everything…his goal was the only thing that was keeping him alive. He had no time for anything else, and in his state of mind at the very moment was not a good time for his teammate to be super cheery. After all, it had been what only an hour since the last time they saw eachother so why the hell ask him anyway? He then turned to her, "The usual…" To him the cherry bloosom was just a teammate and a friend…nothing more, but he knew she was another one of his "fangirls", though she tended not to be as annoying as some of the others crushing on him…like that Yamanaka Ino. Man she was annoying.

Sakura's eyes gave a hesitate look…she wanted Sasuke to know her feelings, but it was to much to say all at once. She certainly was not a shy person, and she figured that Sasuke had to know something by now right? But, then again she wanted to tell him so he pafically knew her feelings. Glaring once more the Uchiha spoke, "If you are going to say something say it!" The pink-haired Kounchi gasped and her eyes shifted back and forth. What would she say now?

As she continued to look left to right she was trying to maintain herself to tell him how she felt, but nothing worked, she couldn't say anything…not anything at all. As Sasuke stood waiting for his "fangirl" to speak he turned his head, "How annoying can you be? You come charging over to me and start asking how I am and then you look as if you are going to say something, but act all scared if it is something you really need to say then say it!" The cherry blossoms orbs changed to a scared look…Sasuke was starting to yell it was now or never…if she didn't say something then he was going to leave or something worse, that she really didn't want to think about.

Taking a deep breath she spoke, "Sasuke I…" Before she could finish Sasuke spoke, "Do you want to say that you love me? Is that it? Because, I'm sorry, but I have no time for a relationship and probaly won't anytime soon." The Haruno was shunned, though if he didn't want one now would he want one later? She gave a smile, "Well, I really wanted to say 'Sasuke, I wanted to know if you would walk home with me?'" The Uchiha's eyes drifted to the side, "No…and I probaly never will." He then decided to keep what else he was going to say to himself, and he then turned and walked away to leave his teammate behind.

The eyes of the kounchi filled up with waterfalls as she stood there, she knew Sasuke didn't share the same feelings, but to act like this? Her eyes were draining of every possible tear they could show. He said those horrible thingd and left without saying anything not even goodbye. He left this poor girl with no hope for anything for him. She quickly turned away and ran into the night her tears falling in the wind and then hitting the ground. Her head was down and she just kept running and running.

"Naruto's annoying…Lee's nice but he looks so creepy…creepy…" 

Those words rang though her head along with…

"Sasuke…He's so cute…Ino I will not lose to you, Sasuke will be mine!" 

Upon running, once again the cherry blossom-colored hair Kounchi didn't notice where she was going until she had ran into someone who was giving her a hug. She slowly looked up who could it be? Was it Sasuke was he going to apologize for what he had done? And if so could she come to it in herself to forgive him? Naruto? Why would he? Or…could it be? As her eyes met his she came to say, "Lee…" She then grabbed his arms and cried on his shoulder. Lee would be there for her no matter what.

"Sakura-san, what is wrong? Are you ok?" His eyes gave a worried look, he gently gave grasped her sides and gave her a better hug. He was not thinking of his own accord, only of hers because he wanted to make sure that she was alright. The Haruno's eyes looked up to see the look on her friends face, "I'm fine…It's just…It's just…" She began to cry more and more. She couldn't stop it was too much for her to handle at the moment.

Lee kept a hold of his angel as she cried on his shoulder. The tears could be seen on the sleeve of his jumpsuit. He wondered why Sakura would hug him, was she not paying attention and just ran into him? Whatever it was…Lee was not going to ask after all he was going to be there for his sweet angelic maiden.

As time went on and Sakura had gathered herself once again, she had realized that she was crying on Lee's shoulder, though she noticed that he didn't mind, but then again this was Lee and she knew that he would be more then happy to help. He was so sweet and kind…She then quickly pulled away from the Taijutsu Master and sighed, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes as she spoke, "Lee…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" Lee looked at her and she couldn't find it in herself to continue. "Sakura-san, everything is fine and in good manor. I am here whenever you need me, just as I will protect until the day I die." Sakura's eyes filled with more tears, but they were not tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness. Lee saw as his delicate angel was crying. What had he done? "Sakura…I am sorry I made you…Huh?" Before he could finish he was being embraced by his angel, Sakura. She then smiled and said, "No need to be sorry. I was just crying, because you made me happy." Lee's eyes filled with odd tears as he clenched his fist, _"Gai-sensei! I think I have done it! I may have finally won my dear angel Sakura's heart." _Lee then grasped her and smiled, "Alright then. The Springtime of Youth with Love and Passion is great with us, right Sakura-san?" Though she didn't hear him…she was lost in her own thoughts. She knew that she could probaly forgive Sasuke for what happened, but would she want to bring herself to it, after all what he said was uncalled for. She then sighed and let go of Lee. She then smiled, "Well, I will see you later." She then waved him off and he yelled to her, "Good Night Sakura-san!" He then turned the other way and went off…probaly to home, but with him it was hard to tell.

It was a wonderful day…well for Lee. Part of it for Sakura.


	4. Fighting For Love

**Chapter Three**

"One…Two…Three…" There was a continuation of those words until, "198…199…200!" The bushy-eye browed ninja flipped back and landed on his feet. His training…well for now was done and he was going to make his way to get some curry. After all it was his favorite food and nothing was going to stop him from getting some.

"Lee…"

Well almost anything…

He looked over to see his angel. He was so lucky, for the past three days he had seen her, but with the events that happened yesterday, was that what she wanted to talk about?

"Lee, I'm glad I found you about last night, thanks for being there…I needed a shoulder to cry on. Well, I got a mission so I gotta go." She waved him off and ran. She knew soon she would face her teammates. Sasuke and Naruto. It was not Naruto for once that she didn't want to see, it was Sasuke. After all, what he did to her last night was more then uncalled for. She gave a sigh and kept running.

"You are welcome Sakura-san!" Lee yelled back to her as she way her way to her meeting area for her mission.

"Hey Lee!" The Taijustsu master turned to see his wonderful and wise sensei. He then stood straight up and saluted, "Yes sir! What is it?" The laughably dressed man gave a smile as his teeth shined in the light, "Well…we have a mission today, we are meeting the academy. I thought you would like to hear the news since we had not had a mission in about two days. Though it is not for another few hours ok? But, I thought to tell you first since you my number on student, Lee." The Taijutsu masters eyes filled with tears, "You are so awesome to tell me that I can not wait." Gai put his hand on his students shoulder, "Now Lee, wipe those tears away for you can't waste your precious Springtime of Youth!" Quickly wiping the tears away Lee looked up, "Yes sir!" He smiled as his teeth shined in the light like his sensei's had done earlier. Gai turned away, "Well I will be off now, alright?" Lee nodded and his sensei left.

X-X-X

A while later, Haruno Sakura had finished her mission, which was to clean a person's house, by finishing up some dishes. Sasuke had been very distant from her not saying a word, anytime she was near. More or less Sakura said nothing either and then Naruto was left in the dust wondering the heck was going on! A glare towards Naruto from Sasuke started an argument. "You think you're so cool. Well I got news for you Sasuke, you're not!" Sasuke gave an angry look, but looked away. The knucklehead and then growled. That was it! Sakura came in between the two of them and pushed them back, "Damn, you two knock it off! Uggg…" She then stomped out of the door. **"CHA! They are being more annoying then usual!" **She then walked over to their sensei and looked at him, "I'm, done!" She then left and jumped in a tree. Yelling down from it she said, "Naruto and Sasuke still need to finish theirs, but mine is done!" She then turned and looked at the sky.

X-X-X

"Alright team I think that finishes this ninja mission, great job all of you!" Gai gave thumbs up as his teeth shined. Lee was overly happy and jumped up and down, "Yay! Another mission that we finished! Yippy!" Gai watched as his favorite student was so happy that they completed their latest mission.

TenTen gave a slight laugh at the fact that Neji got all dirty from their mission and they hadn't. Probably was because they were in a dirty area of a house, and Neji ironically got the dirtiest. "Maybe you should have had the Byukugan activated." TenTen wiped a little bit of dirt off his shoulder that she could. After all, she always looking out for her teammates. She then looked over at Lee who was still jumping up and down, she just rolled her eyes and sat down on a rock. After all, it had been a LONG day.

Neji gave a slight growl at a delayed reaction towards TenTen and walked off, "Goodbye." Lee and TenTen waved him off and Lee turned around, "Well, I am going to train some more." He then went over to a tree and began to punch it over and over again.

Meanwhile, from the tree Sakura spotted Lee. Ever since the incident with Sasuke, she had only been thinking of him, but for the first time she was able to live her life for herself and not worry about some jerk that truly didn't like her. She gave a slight smile and giggle to Lee's training. She once again had thought could there ever be a time that he was not training? Oh well…she would watch him for now.

"347, 348, 349, 400!" Only about 15 minutes into his training and he was about ½ done with a part of it. Sakura watched with piercing eyes, nothing was going to break her concentration, she kept steady on a branch of a tree, her chakra control would defiantly come in handy if she were to fall.

Sweat began to trickle down the determined ninjas face, but it didn't bother him. After all, that just meant that his body was feeling the burn from the training that he was doing, and thus he began to push himself farther, "500!" He then flipped backward landing on his feet, he looked up at the sky, the sun was shinning brightly…well nothing was getting done by him just standing there. He then turned around and found a rock, carefully, he took his hand and stood upside down on it, but it would be to easy to just stand upside down and so Lee began doing push-ups…well stand ups. It was difficult, but Lee kept his balance and continued.

Sakura could not believe her eyes, was this something he did every day? He truly was determined to show what a great ninja he was. Well, from now on she would support him no matter what.

After 20 mintues of Lee's odd training he flipped back and started to walk off. TenTen had left long ago, even before he had finished punching the tree, and his sensei had gone off, though he was near by talking to his rival. Well, now could be that time he could get the curry that he wanted so badly.

"_**I will protect you until I die."**_

Could Lee be training extra hard to fulfill that promise he had made?

The cherry blossoms orbs gave a shocked look, her heart beating like a drum inside her chest. She smiled, but why? She then noticed that Lee was leaving and without thinking she jumped out of the tree and ran over to him, "Hey!" The lotus of Konoha turned around to see his maiden running toward him," Yes, what is it Sakura-san?" He then waited for the answer. As Sakura began to sweat a little she gathered herself, "Lee...what are you doing the rest of the day?" She gave a slight embarrassed look, but no red complexion at least not yet anyways. "Actually, I was going to get curry…" He eyes widen. What did Sakura-san just ask him what he was doing? Did that mean that he truly had won the heart of his lovely angel that was brought from Heaven? Well, this was as good a time as ever to experience his love and passion in his Springtime of Youth. He quickly clenched his fist and spun around, then looking back at his angel he spoke, "Sakura-san I would be honored if you came with me." He then took out his hand as if to take her hand and walk her to the Curry Shop. He was she would say yes, after all if she did would it be considered a date?

After about 2 minutes of thinking about what she was going to do, Sakura smiled, but didn't take his hand, "Sure, I would. I have nothing else to do today." Pointing in the direction they were going to go in Lee shouted, "Alright, then let us go and enjoy ourselves. For it is our joyous Springtime of Youth!" Sakura gave a slight odd expression, but was still going to go with him after all she was not going back on her word, "Yeah, sounds good. After all I have never had curry before." The lotus's eyes widen. His angel had never had the greatest food in the entire world!? Oh no! "Sakura no time to waste let us go to a near by curry shop." He quickly grabbed her arm and ran off with her.

X-X-X

Meanwhile, Gai had challenged Kakashi to a staring contest and lost. "Ahh! Well, ok you win this round, but next time I most certainly will win!" Kakashi rolled his eyes and took out a book entitled "Icha Icha Violence" and began to read it. Gai's eyes gave a fiery look, "Oh man Kakashi there you go acting all cool, man does it make me so mad when you do that!" He though as he clenched his fist.

Sasuke and Naruto ran out of the house and over to their sensei. Though Sasuke gave a slight disgusted look and walked away towards a tree and sat down. 

"Kakashi-sensei! We finished another mission, dattabayo!" Naruto ran over and stood up as his sensei sighed. He had just stated getting to the good part and now he had to talk to his student, "I see that…and it seems that you did a great job, because the owner agreed to pay the Hokage for the teams services." The Hyperactive ones eyes lit up, "That's awesome, but next time it has to be extremely dangerous, come on Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi ignored the complaining of his hyper student. Sasuke shrugged they had yet another lame mission. "Well, I am going to report this to the Hokage, so I will see you all later." Kakashi waved them off and disappeared. Gai left and so did Sauske. Naruto looked up at the sky. He wondered where Sakura-chan was at and what she was up to. She had left all mad-like and it was all thanks to that bastard Sasuke, he then clenched his fist and walked off, to go home.

((A/N Finally, that I know I can say stuff in A/N I wanted to say thanks to all my readers. I was worried that this story was not going to get any readers and yet here I have 4. Thanks a bunch. Also, I know that I shifted POVs at the end, but I had to sum up what happened with Team 7 after Sakura left and then of course had to have a Gai/Kakashi Rival moment. Well, the next chapter is the last one, so I hope you all enjoy it. I have not written any stories for almost 2 years and so my writing was a little rusty sorry for that. One more thing! The whole curry and stuff I know was in filler, but we all know that Lee's fave food is curry so I decided to add it. Next chapter we will see Sakura's reaction. Again Thanks to all my readers))


	5. A new realationship

Chapter 4

Walking down the street, Sakura gave a smile. She was with Rock Lee…of all the people that she would be with it was Lee, but she was happy to be beside him. Because he cared about her, why didn't she take his kindness seriously? She respected him and showed him that, but still her thoughts back then were always toward Sasuke, but now things had changed. Her mind was clear and she past his looks and started looking at his personality. He was sweet, kind, and a very nice gentlemen. That was all a girl really needed, right? 

Looking over at her friend she gave another smile and titled her head, her green orbs then closing as she gave a slight chuckle. Lee responded with a closed eyed smile, but was interrupted when he turned around and saw the curry shop. This was it, he was going on his first date with his angel. Well…to him it was a date, because she had asked him what he was doing for the rest of the day, though he never thought once that he might have been over thinking things. 

Grabbing the delicate angels hand he walked her into the Curry Shop. Sakura gave a gasp as the lotus grabbed her palm and elapsed it in his own. Was he thinking this was a date? That wasn't Sakura's true intentions and she was going to tell him that.

Gathering herself she spoke, "Lee...this time together it's…" She was cut short by the shops owner, "Hello there! Nice to see you both here, please enjoy yourself!" Lee nodded and took Sakura over to a table, "You sit down first then I will." Sakura nodded and sat down followed by Lee sitting down across from her. He gave a smile, "Now, Sakura-san I need to tell you something sort of important, you see curry is very spicy and I just did not want you to get a hot mouth or anything…" Of all times Lee had chosen now to tell his angel about the food they were about to feast upon. Sakura then gave a "Now you tell me" look and sighed, "I'm not much into spicy food, but I will still try it." Giving a encouraging smile, Lee leaned back in his chair and the owner looked at them, "What will it be?" Lee gave a smile, "Extra spicy curry please!" The owner jotted down the order and then looked at Sakura, "And for the young lady?" Sakura was in a fix. She didn't want to say that she didn't want anything because Lee had brought her there, but she also didn't want to say to her the least spiciest curry, because that would have been rude towards the owner, so she decided to order the same as Lee, "I'll have the same as him." She pointed at Lee, though it was not necessary she still did it.

Marking down the orders the owner went of to have some of the others working there make the curry. Lee's eyes grew big. Was his angel actually going to have the same as him? He smiled, "Sakura-san I am glad that you are trying something new, it is important asset in your youth." Sakura gave a slight odd look, but a chuckled, "Yeah. I thought to try something new ya know?" Lee nodded and they both waited for their food.

As they waited Sakura peeked her head up and smiled, ok now she could tell Lee that it wasn't a date, hopefully. "Hey Lee…" Lee looked over and smiled, "I want to see though that this is a great way to spend of Springtime of Youth together! I am really enjoying myself. Now what was it you wanted to say Sakura-san?" Sakura's orbs gave a slight shocked look, she never thought that Lee wouldn't say something out of the ordinary, but she could defiantly tell that he was for sure considering their time together a date. She then but her lip. What was she to say without coming off as mean? Lee blinked, "Uhh…Sakura-san?" She quickly looked back at him and gulped. It was time to tell him," Ok, Lee you know that were friends, right?" Before Lee had registered what his angel had said, the owner had come back with the curry and placed it in front of both of them. Sakura gave a light growl, that probaly only she could hear. She was becoming one very pissed off kounchi. Every time she would try to say something to Lee about their "date" she would get interrupted! She then smelled the bowl and grabbed a spoon. Lee had done the same it was time to eat. Giving a sigh Sakura decided that she would tell Lee later, which meant it would have to be after they ate, which was going to take some time, but hey she was having fun, right?

Taking the spoon, Sakura prayed that this food was not going to kill her, and then took a spoonful of it and ate it. Lee had done the same, and his face turned red, but he was just saying how great it was and kept on eating. As for poor Sakura it was a totally different story. She had taken the bite and her eyes watered and her mouth felt like it was literally on fire. She quickly grabbed a glass of water and downed it. At least was still alive.

Upon finishing her drink she gave a gasp or air and looked at Lee, her mouth still somewhat on fire she spoke, "Lee…that was so spicy, but other then that I think it was ok…thanks for warning me before though." She gave a crooked smile and gave a slight chuckle. Lee's eyes grew big, "Glad that you could enjoy it even just a little."

As time went on they finished their food with Lee eating the rest of Sakura's curry and he also paid. Though there was conflict because Sakura wanted to pay for her own food, but Lee insisted that he pay for it, and so eventually she allowed him to do so.

Upon walking out of the shop Sakura looked at Lee, "Thank you." He smiled. He had made his angel happy when she seemed to need it. Now that was a great achievement. Sakura had then started to feel awkward. She butterflies in her stomach and she knew why. Could it be possible that maybe she all this time she loved Lee back?

The sun was setting and it was time to go home. Lee turned to Sakura to bid her farewell, when Sakura grabbed him and hugged him tightly, "Lee…I'm sorry I never stopped to see if your feelings towards me could ever work, it was all because I was obsessed with Sasuke that I never though to see the other people around me…people like you Lee." Tears fell from the kounchis eyes as she held on to him tighter. Lee wiped the tears from her eyes, "Sakura-san, no need to say you are sorry, for I was able to wait when you were ready. I will say it again…I love you, Sakura-san." He then smiled and looked at her. This was his chance to say it all over again. He then gave a thumbs up, and Sakura let go of him wondering what he was going to do. Smiling Lee said, "Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life!" His teeth then shinned in the setting sunlight. He then waited for Sakura to answer, but words were not spoken instead Sakura dove in and her lips were pressed against Lees. He then gave a shocked look and blushed, but he contributed into their kiss that lasted for about twenty seconds.

As the cherry blossom let her lips off of the lotus's mouth, she smiled and blinked her eyes as the lotus gave a huge smile, _"I did I Gai-sensei! I won my angels heart!"_ "Sakura-san…that was…" Sakura pressed her finger on Lee's lips, "No need to say anything, and incase you still need an answer I think my kiss gives it to you, but if you are still confused then my answer is yes." The lotus's eyes lip up and they filled with tears of joy and youth, "Yahoo!" He then jumped up and down with a huge smile on his face, "This is the greatest moment of my Springtime of Youth!" Sakura gave a giggle his hyperness would take a little getting used to, but hey things seemed as though they were going to work out. With all the events of the day the lotus and the cherry bloosom took eachothers hand and walked one another home.

The End

((A/N Hope you all enjoy my Fic. I had a lot of fun writing it.))


End file.
